


The Madman and his Lover

by lupita86



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Crazy Peeta, F/M, Joker and Harley relationship, Psychiatrist Katniss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupita86/pseuds/lupita86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Katniss Everdeen, prominent psychiatrist has been given the offer of her lifetime to work at the famous Panem Asylum, home to the most evil and terrible villains of the city. There she meets Crime Lord Peeta Mellark, who since the first encounter is charming and seemingly harmless.</p><p>How will the story unfold, well... like a twisted love story. As a sudden inspiration to watching the Joker and Harley Quinn on the big screen, this story came in mind.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The hunger games, its characters as well as any DC related characters are all property of their respective owners, none of it is mine, just the twisted way I 'll mesh them up.
> 
> Thank you for reading, looking forward to your comments!
> 
> CHEERS!

** Meeting and Greetings **

 

“Doctor Everdeen, thank you for coming.”

 

“Commissioner, the honor is mine. To what do I owe this meeting?”

 

“Well it was but a month ago that I came across your file, and I must say your credits and experience are incredible.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It is my belief, that someone as capable as you can be offered a job as the one I have in my power.”

 

“Sir, I am truly humbled by your offer…” I stop as Commissioner Plutarch puts up his hand to silence me.

 

“Allow me to explain before you accept doctor. You see just recently our caped knight has caught one of the most powerful and crazy villains the city of Panem has ever experienced, and it occurred to me he could be your patient.”

 

“Oh! Well I’m sure…” Again the Commissioner silences me.

 

“I’m sorry, but before you accept I need to explain everything to you in detail. This job is not for the faint hearted much less for fools looking out for glory. This man may be crazy but he is a genius beyond our years, it took Panem’s greatest hero years to capture him, we can't allow all his good work to go to waste, a bit of precaution is necessary."

 

“Very well Commissioner, I am all ears.”

 

He smiles at me, “Please Doctor, take a seat, I believe this briefing shall take a while.”

 

I listen intently as he begins to describe the condition and situation of my future patient. He is a madman of the worst kind, king of the underworld, evil, a genius and very powerful. 70% of the crime in Panem holds him responsible, he is known to kill his enemies and crush his competition. Although he is the essence of evil, he inspires great loyalty in his allies, which to my astonishment seem to be many.

 

My new patient’s name is Peter Mellark, but everyone knows him as the infamous crime lord Peeta. My curious mind has already stopped listening to the Commissioner, as I start to formulate the questions I could ask him and the kind of sessions we could have to start his process of rehabilitation.

 

I cannot deny this offer. It is beyond anything I imagined and the possibilities of what I could discover are endless.

 

Just on time, I notice the Commisioner end his long speech, I smile softly, “Do not worry Commissioner; I assure you that you have hired the right person for this job.”

 

“Very well doctor, we shall commence tomorrow, I shall send a police car to pick you up in the morning and escort you to Panem Asylum.”

 

I nod and turn to leave the room, just before I leave I remember to thank the Commissioner, “I am grateful for the offer Commissioner, I assure you I will not fail.”

 

The Commissioner looks at me sternly, “I hope so as well doctor, good day.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as we arrive to the asylum, a chill runs up my spine as I observe the dark a dreary place. I would bet my life that anyone remotely level headed could easily lose their mind here and end up very crazy.

 

When I enter the installations a young woman awaits me by the name of Delly, she seems kind and very down to earth, although to work here I do not know how you could maintain those traits.

 

She is kind enough to show me around and I soon learn that her cheery demeanor and her kind words are just a show. She offers to show me how the patient´s are treated and to my surprise her whole demeanor changes, the young man escorted into the room, a patient who I learn goes by the name of Finnick is brutally treated, as he is electrocuted the moment he shows resistance to her questions and observations.

 

I suddenly feel ill and disgusted by such treatment and as soon as Finnick is escorted away moaning, I ask to be relieved of her care so I can go straight to work.

 

Surprised she looks over to me and then smiles evily, “You think yourself so good that you are above me? Be careful noob, the people in this asylum do not deserve kindness and much less empathy, they are the worst of the worst, criminals who wouldn’t stop to spare your life even if you begged on your knees. You’ll soon learn that my way is the best way.”

 

I do not try to contradict her, as she may hold much power in the asylum, so I just smile and accept her comments, “I’m sorry if you believe me indifferent to your methods doctor, but my sole purpose in this asylum is to treat one patient, from the record, I believe any method has been ineffective.”

 

Delly looks at me surprised, “ineffective? Who is your patient?”

 

“Peter Mellark.”

Delly eyes go round and then she bursts our laughing, “so you have the devil himself as your patient, good luck doctor, be careful to not be gobbled up by the big bad wolf.”

 

I decide to turn around and leave immediately, though as fast as I flee from Delly I can still hear her laughter through the hallways.

 

I have been stunned by almost everything today, and for the first time I doubt my decision of this job. Without noticing my route I start to remember my past.

 

_It’s a white room, with a white bed. On the bed lays a small girl, frightened and chained to the bed post._

_She is asleep and from afar she looks like an angel. But as soon as she wakes up, she starts to shout and spew evil comments, her bloodshot eyes are full of anger and her beautiful blond hair surrounds her face in a mess._

_“I hate you Katniss! I hate you, and mother and father. The day I escape from these chains I’ll kill you all!”_

“Are you having a bad dream?” A man’s voice startles me, as I look around I have come to a solitary cell.

 

I shake my head and try to get my bearings. The cell is different from the other ones, it’s bigger and has more light, the interior has better furniture than the offices and whoever he is even has paintings adorning his walls.

 

“You’re very beautiful. I wonder what a woman like you is doing in a place like this? You should be careful, I’ve heard that insane people reside here, even the doctors.”

 

Somehow his comment breaks a smile in me, and I take my time to study him. He is very handsome, with a strong build and good height. His hair is a golden blond, but his most striking feature are his electric blue eyes. They leave me mesmerized and after a few moments that I notice I have been staring I look away.

 

It turns out to be a bad idea, as I register he is shirtless and many well made tattoos adorn his upper torso, the meaning behind each tattoo is confusing and at the same time striking.

 

“So, mind telling me your name.”

 

I look back up at him as he does me the favor of turning around and sitting at what seems to be a coffee table and starts taking sips from a very posh looking cup.

 

“My name is Doctor Katniss Everdeen.”

“Doctor? Wow, you look young for a doctor. What kind of doctor are you?”

 

“I’m a psychiatrist.” After a moment I realize he has been asking all the questions and I have lost all control over the situation.

 

He seems to see that I have finally noticed and smiles, “don’t worry doctor, I’ll behave if I’m your patient, it would be refreshing after Delly Smelly tried to treat me.”

 

“You were her patient?”

 

“For some time… until she suddenly stopped to come by and play.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You seem glad to hear that, not fond of Delly Smelly’s method?”

 

“Uhm, I guess not.”

 

The man smiles at me, and I suddenly feel drawn to him, until I remind myself that he is a patient at the asylum and he is confined in solitude, which could only mean he is one of the worst.

 

“I’m sorry to have interrupted your tea, but I must leave now, I have a new patient to meet and a lot of work.”

 

“Shame, I am quite enjoying myself. I do hope you come by to visit me again.”

 

“I’ll try, goodbye.”

 

I turn and try to leave in haste, when he asks me a last question that freezes me in my spot.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask my name?”

 

I push my glasses up my nose and turn to him, “I beg your pardon.”

 

“You’re forgiven doctor Everdeen.”

 

“Oh! Very well. Allow me to commence again,” I say, “Hello. My name is Doctor Katniss Everdeen, and you?”

 

All of a sudden he smiles, and a chill runs up my spine for a second time today, “Katniss, Katniss, I like your name… Hello Katniss.” The man stands and walks towards the glass wall that divides us.

“My name is Peter Mellark, Panem’s most notorious crime lord. It is such a pleasure to finally meet my doctor.”

 

I must be gasping and shocked, as my mind is blank.

 

Without another word I turn and flee from the room.


	2. First Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here goes my second chapter to this story. It's closer to the tone I want to set, not perfect, but I guess with the events coming up I'll get there.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy it. I'm sending a big shout out to those of you that left a comment, you've given me more ideas and different ways of looking at this story, so thank you. Your comments are a thousand times appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy! CHEERS!

** Chapter 2 **

** First Session **

 

Sleep eluded me last night as my nightmares have been relentless and I kept on shouting out during the night, luckily I live by myself. Both my parents have gone and Prim, well she… I avoid remembering Prim, pain and self loathing arise each time I recall her. My failure and my inexperience led to her predicament, something I will never permit again.

 

It is upon this thought that I convinced myself to return to Panem Asylum and meet with Peeta Mellark again. My downfall became my strength and what I could not do for Prim, I have been able to do with all my patients, and I do not doubt I can also do for Peeta.

 

As soon as I enter the dreary building, I walk silently through the halls, hoping I will not bump into Delly, I have not yet decided how I can confront her, and she is simply a twisted evil I wish not to encounter.

 

I arrive at my office without meeting anyone; I set myself to do some research on Peeta, before I can visit him again and begin with our sessions. This time I cannot be the one surprised.

 

I am shocked to see that Peeta does not only have one file to his name, but rather a whole box of files. I decide not to overwhelm myself and take the top most file.

 

As I open the file, the first thing to stand out and invade my vision is a picture of him, he seems very young, a boy of about 7 or 8 years of age maybe, it’s a studio photograph as each of his features stand out and make him utterly attractive. I take some time to study him, the first details I notice are how his eyes shine of innocence and his smile is charming. He looks harmless and more like the boy next door than a future serious crime lord.

 

This sparks my curiosity and I delicately set the picture aside to see what other information I can find. I am delighted to find that it’s a year old background report on Peeta. I allow myself to focus, blocking out my office and the sounds and start reading:

**_Peter Rye Mellark Pierrot_ **

**_Alias “Peeta”_ **

_Age: 29 years old       Date of Birth: 11 th of October_

_Family -_

  * _Mother: Francis Ann Pierrot-Mellark Nationality: French     Occupation: Dancer   Current state: deseased_
  * _Father: George Alan Mellark Nationality: American            Occupation: Baker     Current state: deseased_
  * _Siblings: No record_



_History –_

_George met Francis, when she arrived at Panem with her dancing group, as the main attraction. Three months after meeting they eloped and settled on the outskirts of Panem City. A couple of years after their first and only son was born, naming him Peter Rye Mellark Pierrot, in honor of the couple’s fathers._

_Two years later, George was diagnosed with lung cancer, and lost the battle six months after, leaving his wife a widow. According to neighbor reports and not confirmed until the death of Francis, Peter was heavily abused growing up._

_A fire destroyed the Mellark home, taking Francis’ life. Peter was found alive locked in the backyard tool shed, showing signs of dehydration, hallucinations, malnutrition as well as many signs of physical abuse._

_Peter at the age of 11 years old, was introduced in the foster care system, where he moved from home to home. Comments about his behavior growing up are light and all grownups describe him as a kind, sweet and charming young man since the first day of arrival, meanwhile any children sharing the same space with him were silent and did not comment or cried in fear._

_No records have been found about Peter after his 13 th birthday, when he escaped from his last foster home, under the name of Mr. Seneca Crane and his wife, Melissa Crane. The couple reported that not only did he flee but claimed Peter had taken some of their valuables._

_From information and rumors compiled, it is theorized that some way or another Peter came under the tutelage of Coriolanus Snow, dangerous crime lord until his death 5 years ago._

I pay no attention to the rest of the report as it holds nothing of importance, I look towards my watch and I notice I’ve been sitting at my desk in the asylum for a couple of hours now, as I try to digest and analyze my encounter with the man along with the information I have read.

 

It isn’t surprising that a person who suffers from a traumatic experience very young is affected tremendously mentally. This person can surpass various degrees of mental illness if not treated correctly and at the right moment, to a point where there is no cure sometimes.

 

Surprisingly Peeta’s file does not present other information about the individual he is, as I flip through the rest of the box of files, his police reports are very vague and only indicate that he leads a crime organization, but to what depth are their criminal acts it is not stated.

 

I decide it’s time to visit him. I again walk stealthy to his cell and to my good luck no one crosses my way, it’s such good luck that it’s odd. I shake my head and try to focus on my task ahead.

 

As soon as I enter the area of his cell, I am greeted by the nicely decorated walls and details I did not notice the last time. I look towards his cell and see him lying on his bed with his eyes closed.

 

I enter the room and look around for a place to sit. In my distraction, Peeta has noticed my presence.

 

“Miss Everdeen! Welcome back, I was not expecting your visit so soon… and alone.”

 

I immediately look to him and muster a warm smile, “Good afternoon Mr. Mellark. I was hoping that maybe we could speak to each other a bit more.”

 

Peeta Mellark looks at me cooly for a moment before he smiles, “Actually I was in the desire to play a game of chess Ms. Everdeen. Would you care to join me.”

 

I am stunned, “how shall we play?”

 

“Well I happen to have a chess set here with me, you can come in to my humble abode.”

 

I try to think of excuses for me not to enter, but if I wish to make any contact or get any information from him, I must play along. I take out my card and walk over to his cell door. I hesitate and look back toward my exit. If needed I can escape.

 

“Please Ms. Everdeen, it can be a bit boring standing around this cell, and I’ve only been here for a couple of weeks. As a matter of fact…” I see him turn around to the cupboard that holds the coffee machine I saw last time, “As a matter of fact I’ve just set a batch of cheesebuns into the oven.”

 

I look up at him in surprise, bake? Oven? How?

 

“I see I have surprised you, as you can see my cell has been adequately decorated with everything I need to keep myself busy.” He smiles sweetly at me and for some reason, I see the boy Peeta in the picture and remind myself why I am here. I can help him.

 

“I would be delighted Mr. Mellark.”

 

“Please, call me Peeta if I may call you Katniss?”

 

Again I am stunned and look at him, until I remember that his blue eyes seem to confuse me.

 

“Of course Peeta.”

 

He smile grows, and for a second I have to try not to gasp at the sight.

 

“Please take a seat Katniss, you can choose whichever color you wish, black or white?”

 

I blink a couple of times to settle myself and look toward a chess set arranged on the table in the middle of the room. I take the seat closest to the door.

 

I hear more than see Peeta seat himself in front of me.

 

“Do you play often Mr… I mean Peeta?”

 

“Not since I’ve moved into the asylum, you know, I’ve been a bit busy and haven’t had the time to meet my neighbors of the place.” He laughs.

 

Somehow his sense of humor and comments make me relax and I smile.

 

“And you Katniss, do you play often?”

 

“I used to, back when I was studying my degree.”

 

“I see.”

 

“What other past times do you have?” Peeta lights up at my question, and takes a comfortable and confident pose as he starts telling me about his life at the asylum. Apparently he can bake and paint in the cell.

 

Soon after we start to play, my competitive side kicks in, and our conversation dies completely as it gives way to our focused moves. Peeta is exceptionally good, and I soon see myself left with only my king and a bishop, while he maintains his queen, a rook and king.

 

I am able to defeat his queen with my bishop, but have to move back my king as I see he had almost set a trap for my king. I am able to smile up at him only to be shocked at the intensity with which he looks back at me.

 

After a moment he smiles, “I see you are very good at this game Katniss, no one has ever pushed me this far in the game, and I’ve never been challenged this way. But be careful because this game can change from a tête-à-tête to a cat and mouse chase.”

 

I furrow my brow as I try to understand his words, I have lost my concentration that I soon lose my bishop to his rook, and now he is at advantage leaving me with a bare king. Peeta laughs out loud all of sudden leaving me confused.

 

“I see you don’t dominate all the rules in chess Katniss, but allow me to inform you that we are at a draw.”

 

“How come? You still have your rook.”

 

“Yes, I do, but this situation is called a draw in modern rules of chess. As you can never check me with your bare king and I can’t really ever check you with my pieces, if one of them is the king.”

 

“Oh I did not know. My father taught me to play but he never mentioned that.”

 

“Your father? What a coincidence, my father taught me as well.”

 

I smile internally, yes I’m warming up to him, he has just shared a piece of his past.

 

We stare at each, until a ding sounds in the room. Peeta shakes his head and smiles, “I guess the cheesebuns are done. Why don’t you pick up the pieces while I get the cheesebuns.”

 

I nod and immediately stand up as he moves to what I can now see as his hidden oven. I quickly pick up the pieces standing with the table between us.

 

When I have finally packed all the pieces I pick the wooden box and look around to see where I can put it. When I can’t decide I ask instead, “Where do you wish me to put these pieces Peeta?”

 

He has now taken a batch of what seem to be a half dozen buns of the oven and is closing the oven door. Without looking at me he points to his bed to the side, furthest from the door, “over there.”

 

I take another look at him, and decide that so far nothing dangerous has happened and I can risk it.

 

I quickly walk to the bed and upon setting the wooden box on it, I trip over and fall over the bed yelling out. The pieces make a loud deafening sound as the wooden box crashes to the ground. I immediately untangle myself and look over at Peeta, he seems to have stopped walking and his stare is blank.

 

“Peeta.” I whisper

 

He does not respond.

 

“Peeta?” I whisper again.

 

Finally his eyes fall on me, and to my shock and fear black has replaced blue. A snarl appears on his face as he angrily murmurs, “It wasn’t my fault you’re so clumsy.”

 

I slowly stand up and try to calm him down, “I didn’t say…” It’s too late. I try to run to the door, but I’m too far away.

 

I hear another crash and I feel before I hear or see anything, as Peeta’s hands close around my neck and pushes me back to the bed. I cannot scream out, much less ask for help. I try to push him away, but the difference in strength is colossal. I grab at his hands as now it’s hard to breath, I kick at him and scratch him, but he is just too strong. My vision is starting to blur and I start to see dark spots. I barely understand what he is yelling at me.

 

“You bitch! Always blaming me for your shit. I hate you. You deserve to die!”

 

I make one last effort to fight back, and as our eyes connect, I try to plead at him, “Ppppp…eee…taaa… st..”. Soon after darkness swallows me to nothing, with my last vision being the change between black to blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? It was kind of a big chapter in my standards, so I'm kind of proud, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I love keeping people on their toes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you leave your thoughts down bellow, love hearing from you!


	3. Beautiful Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! How's it going, I guess it's been a long time since I added anything, sorry about that, times have been tough, but I took a little breather and here is a little something that I hope you enjoy. You all know that I like to hear your thoughts about the chapter so I'll be looking forward to that.
> 
> Finally this chapter was written because I was listening to the song "Beautiful Pain" by Eminem ft. Sia hence the title, I don't think it influenced the chapter bt it sure helped me write it.
> 
> Thanks to anyone who took the time to read, until next time, hoping it isn't too long.
> 
> CHEERS!

** Chapter 3 **

** Beautiful Pain **

 

 

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…

 

The faint ticking of a clock is what rouses me from my slumber, I don’t remember why or how I went to sleep in the first place, but from what I can feel under me I know I am on a bed, it’s in the first seconds of my confusion that I feel light headed until the pain kicks in, my neck feels terrible, as well as my head, later on today I will have a very bad migraine, my limbs are stiff. I feel thirsty. Odd… I try to move a bit, but it’s painful, I notice immediately that I’m not covered with anything and my legs are bare. Very odd… I always sleep with pajama bottoms.

 

Even with my eyes closed I know that the light is on, I slowly open my eyes squinting in the process to get adjusted to the light. I try to rub my eyes with my hands but I don’t have the strength for that. I try to squint to get my eyes to open.

 

I am finally able to open my eyes without feeling burned by the light, the first thing I see is an unknown ceiling, I frown.

 

My brain is mush, I don’t understand or know what happened, I stop for a moment and take a deep breath and try to remember the last thing that happened to me. I close my eyes again.

 

My memories are in disorder, past and present. I recall glimpses of Prim in her before and after. Her happy smile. Her evil snarl. Her curious brow. Her hateful stare. A sob escapes from deep inside my throat. As I try to stop myself getting sucked in by the daunting memories. I take slow breathes… inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale… It’s exactly in my second round of exhalations that I feel someone watching me.

 

I stop my calming exercise, and slowly turn my head to the side, it’s painful. I wince and shut my eyes, my neck pain is excruciating now, I take deep breathes again and try to get in control. My brain refuses to allow me to think. I slowly open my eyes and take in what is in front of me. Cerulean eyes, a deep shade, haunted and curious are staring at me. They make a knot in my stomach as a sudden urge to run kicks in. I gasp as I associate the eyes with the owner. And somehow my brain finally reacts and I remember. PEETA!

 

I try to move, but somehow my body feels heavy. I have to get away! I panic, but I try again. I finally am able to sit up and push myself farther from my attacker. Meanwhile he sits calmly on the floor opposite the bed where I sit.

 

We stare at each other, until he finally breaks the heavy silence.

 

“Sorr…”

 

The word itself causes rage in me and I snarl and grunt out at him, even before he can finish the word. I can see my reaction has startled and surprised him.

 

A heavy blanket of silence invades the room again, as we stare each other down; Peeta just stares, a faint smile starts to appear and he relaxes and starts to speak again.

 

“I drugged you, you know? After you went out and I came to my senses, that’s why you feel so heavy and have brain mush. I gave you the shit they try to slip into our foods to keep us under control. Took it away from your bitch colleague on her last visit”.

 

I try to utter words, but it’s very painful and only a groan comes out.

 

“Try not to speak, after what I did to you, it’s better not to try to speak, you could damage yourself more.”

 

Cold sweat starts to form on my brow. I feel dizzy and I can’t seem to grasp control of my body. I hear Peeta chuckle and shuffle, a shiver goes down my spine and I look up.

 

To my relief he hasn’t moved from his place, but only spread out his legs in front of him, I now notice he has a sketch book in his lap but I can’t distinguish what he is drawing.

 

I take a chance from staring at him and look about the room, I spot the chess box on the table where we played and my eyes then move to the door. I now wonder how much time has passed and why no one has come to help, Peeta must have some sort of surveillance, and someone must be able to see us.

 

I look back at him and catch him staring at me. He looks at the door and chuckles, “We are stuck here.” That kills me right there. “An incident kind of happened the secondary locks activated, and I think only one person has access to the code to unlock and he is not due to come and visit for about two or three days. The rest prefer to leave me alone, I think they don’t even dare to watch me through the surveillance cameras.”

 

No one will come, anger invades me so much. I feel so enraged that I want to kill him. How dare he. Peeta notices my change in demeanor with happy curiosity. I just stare back at him, allowing my anger to empower me; I will not go down without a fight.

 

I move and everything goes into slow motion. As fast and as strongly as I can, I throw myself forward, all I want to do is hurt him. To my glee this surprises and scares the shit out of him, to my bad luck my strength is not enough. The force of my movement has made my whole body move forward, I can’t stop my momentum and I know that I´ll fall from the bed badly without being able to break the fall.

 

I close my eyes.

 

As I predicted my face hits the floor first and I hear myself shout out. The pain now intensifies and I don’t care about my aggressor anymore. I lie on the floor and I feel myself start to fade.

 

To my shock I feel myself being turned over, and a hand pushes my hair out of my face.

 

“Now look what you’ve done to your pretty face.” I hear.

 

I force myself to open my eyes and with my last bit of strength I look at him daring him to hurt me.

 

To my surprise he just smiles and slowly with his hand caresses my face, I grunt, “shhhhh,” he says softly but sternly, “I won’t hurt you, I kind of drugged you because you were whining and shouting in your sleep, I didn’t want you to hurt yourself after what I did, so that kind of occurred to me. You’re safe here. And no one will come, because no one is allowed to come, you and someone else are the only ones allowed to enter this area. I can’t take you out, so we’ll just have to wait for my next visit… in two days at least.”

 

Silence comes again, this time less awkward and I try to drink in his information. It’s difficult to comprehend my situation; consciousness is slipping away from me. I just give up for now, I need my strength, if he says he won’t hurt me, I’ll believe him for now. I close my eyes and sigh.

 

“That’s my girl.”

 

I grunt again at his comment, I just hear him chuckle.

 

After a moment, I hear him, “I’m going to pick you up and lie you back down on the bed Katniss, I don’t think the floor is a comfortable place.”

 

I don’t reply, and I guess he takes this as consent, because after a few seconds I feel myself being lifted by a pair of strong arms and laid gently and sweetly on the bed. “I’m going to cover you; the room is getting cold and your half dressed.

 

For the third time I open my eyes and growl at him, I stare at him hoping my message of wanting to kill him gets across, though my eyelids start to droop and I think I’m not achieving anything. After a moment Peeta just makes a huge sigh and lifts his hand in the air as if surrendering. “I took your pants off because you looked warm and uncomfortable.”

 

I’m fading fast and I don’t have it in me to retaliate so with one last effort I grunt at him and let myself fall into darkness.


End file.
